


1D25 Days - Day 8 - Christmas Shopping

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [8]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looked at the shopping list Nick’d left him when he arrived at Selfridges, Oxford Street as it opened at 9am.  God knows why Nick couldn’t do his own shopping when he was so close at Portland Place, it was less than a mile – Louis knew this because he’d Google Mapped it!</p><p>He pulled his baseball cap further over his head, trying to cover his eyes.  It was under 2 weeks to Christmas and he didn’t want to get spotted.</p><p>He frowned, pausing on the words ‘Bayberry Candle’.  Pulling out his phone, he messaged Nick.</p><p>‘What the fuck is Bayberry?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The words for Day 8's prompt were - ribbons, flickering and bayberry

Louis looked at the shopping list Nick’d left him when he arrived at Selfridges, Oxford Street as it opened at 9am. God knows why Nick couldn’t do his own shopping when he was so close at Portland Place, it was less than a mile – Louis knew this because he’d Google Mapped it!

He pulled his baseball cap further over his head, trying to cover his eyes. It was under 2 weeks to Christmas and he didn’t want to get spotted.

He frowned, pausing on the words ‘Bayberry Candle’. Pulling out his phone, he messaged Nick.

‘What the fuck is Bayberry?’

Whilst he waited for a response, Nick was on the radio for another hour, he grabbed a couple of other things on Nick’s list (‘Orange guajilla drinking chocolate’ ‘What the fuck is guajilla?’ Louis mumbled to himself as he hunted through the food department, a pair of Swarovski crystal Ugg slippers ‘Who the fuck needs fucking crystals on their slippers? And ninety five fucking pounds? God, I’m going out with an idiot.’) and picking up a black Tom Ford Merino Wool knitted jumper for Nick and some Christmassy wrapping paper, labels and ribbons to wrap presents.

He wandered around the store, picking up a few other bits for his family and finally, he heard from Nick.

‘It’s a “genus of about 35-50 species of small trees and shrubs”.’ Nick replied with a smiley emoji.

Louis called Nick, hoping he wasn’t on the radio and a song was playing.

‘That’s useless Grimshaw. What am I looking for?!’  
‘Just go to the candle department.’ Nick laughed and Louis scoffed, what sort of a shop had a candle department?! ‘Ask someone. They’ll find it for you. You’ve heard of personal shopping, haven’t you? You can go to the top floor and get somebody to get everything on my list. Oh my god, you’re not finding it all yourself, are you?!’

‘I might be.’ Louis said, prickly. ‘I’ve got nothing else to do since you’re at bloody work and I’ve got to do shopping for my family before we head up there. I hope your car is going to take all this shit.’

‘Darling, we’ll make it work. I’ve got to run, song’s about to finish. Find a good flickering candle babe!’ Nick trilled before hanging up.

‘Wanker.’ Louis muttered fondly to himself as he found a store guide.

25 minutes later, he’d gone through hundreds of candles, trying to find one with bayberry in it. He’d deliberately not asked anybody for help, so read the back of every candle he’d picked up.

As he paid for everything, he headed out of the store with a stupid amount of shopping bags and as he did so, he saw Nick’s car pull up at the curb.

‘Good timing baby!’ Nick laughed as he jumped out of the car, took the bags from Louis, dumping them in the boot of the car before kissing Louis quickly as they got into the car and sped off home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame/thank Shniam for this! She wanted to know what would happen when they tried to get everything into the car!

Nick groaned as Louis appeared with more gifts to be wrapped.

‘Seriously? How many are you hoarding in there?! You realise we’ve got to leave in, like, an hour?’ Nick sighed.  
‘Yes, I know that, I’m not a toddler, I can tell the time.’ Louis snapped. ‘I was wrapping your bloody gifts, I’ll have you know.’ He added.

Nick pulled a face. ‘Ok, well, then you’re forgiven.’

Louis rolled his eyes. ‘Oh, gee, thanks, wonderful one.’ He teased. ‘There may be one more pile I need to bring through.’

Over an hour later, the presents were all finally wrapped, beautifully, if Nick said so himself. They were all neatly wrapped with bows and gift tags and ribbons.

‘Right, I’m gonna attempt to get this stuff in the car.’ Nick told Louis who was making them a sandwich in the kitchen.

‘Good luck!’ Louis called back.  
Nick stopped and walked backwards into the kitchen. ‘You are gonna help me, aren’t you?’

Louis grinned at Nick, stood on his tiptoes and kissed Nick’s nose. ‘Babe, you know you’ll be much better at it than me and I’ll get in your way.’

‘You’re in my way all the time.’ Nick reminded him.  
‘Touche. Alright, fine, lemme eat this.’

*** 

Nick growled in frustration. It was 5 degrees outside, so he had on a thick jumper to keep him warm, but he’d spent 20 minutes so far trying to arrange everything in the car so that it would fit and he was stupidly hot now. Plus, there was still no sign of Louis.

Dashing back into his flat, he found Louis sat in front of Loose Women, feet up on the coffee table, plate empty save for a few crumbs. He raised an eyebrow at Louis who shot up from the sofa and turned off the TV. ‘Right, what can I do to help?!’

*** 

‘No, it won’t fit there Louis, we’ve tried it this way already!’ Nick moaned.  
‘It’s gotta fit there – it’s only a box, it’s got to fit.’ Louis said determinedly.  
‘It won’t, I promise. The boot won’t shut if we put it there.’  
‘What about if it went in the back of the car?’

Nick shut his eyes and counted to ten inwardly. ‘Have you seen the back of the car Lou? It’s filled with our clothes, and Pig’s bed and dog food.’  
‘Does she need her bed? I mean…’ Louis trailed off as he saw the death stare Nick was giving him. ‘I mean, she sleeps on our bed all night anyway!’ He protested.

‘I don’t think your mum is going to appreciate Pig sleeping on her furniture! The bed is going.’  
‘But…’ Louis started.  
‘No. It’s going. And we can’t put anything on the floor of the back because she’s gonna need somewhere to sit on the journey.’ Nick snapped.  
‘Don’t get shitty with me! I was just trying to help!’ Louis snarled.

Nick glared at him. ‘Fine, if you think you can do such a fucking wonderful job, knob-end, you do it!’ He shouted loudly and stormed back inside.

In any other instance, Louis would probably find it funny that Nick had called him a knob-end but he was too annoyed now. Dragging everything out of the boot onto the pavement, he started again.

15 minutes later, he sprang into the flat. ‘All done!’ He cried cheerily.

Nick eyed him suspiciously. ‘Really?’  
‘Yeah, I mean, I might have to cross my legs on the passenger seat because there’s stuff in my footwell, but all done! See, not just a pretty face!’

Nick laughed. ‘Not all that pretty.’ He teased.  
‘I’m the most beautiful boy you’ll ever have Grimshaw.’ Louis reminded him with a grin.

‘Huh…well, maybe! Come on, let’s hit the road.’

*** 

Locking up the flat, Nick glanced at his watch. They were now over 2 hours late leaving. Great, just the impression he wanted to give Jay, that his time keeping was shit.

He watched as Louis opened the passenger door and kind of fold himself into the seat. Wondering what sort of a state his car was in, Nick opened the driver door and got in. Looking in the rear view mirror, he realised he could barely see the rear window.

‘How am I meant to drive like this?’ Nick sighed, slamming the door shut as Pig sniffed around the tiny space she had to herself. ‘I can’t see out of the window!’  
‘You’re tall, just crane your neck or summat.’ Louis replied offhandedly as he folded his legs underneath him so he was sat cross legged on his seat.

Nick rolled his eyes to himself. ‘Yeah, of course that’s your logic!’ He laughed, starting the engine. Reaching back, he pushed down on a couple of squishy bags and attempted to at least get some sort of a view out of the window. ‘At least it’s a straight road.’ He sighed quietly as Louis sorted out some Christmas music on the radio and Nick pulled out of his parking space.

*** 

After they’d been travelling for about an hour, Louis started to try and stretch his legs out. 

‘Ow, they really hurt.’ He whinged as Nick overtook a large lorry.  
‘You were the one who piled the footwell full of crap.’ Nick replied with a laugh.  
‘Your crap, might I add. I’ve got cramp. You’ll have to massage them later.’  
‘Yeah, right. Good luck with that!’ Nick laughed.  
‘Can we stop soon? Doesn’t Pig need a toilet break?’ Louis suggested.

Nick glanced at the sign at the side of the road. ‘Services in about a mile, they ok?’ He asked, glancing back at Louis. ‘You look like a tiny pixie all folded up like that!’ He grinned.

Louis swatted Nick on the arm, hard. ‘Do you want to be boyfriend-less by the time we get to my mum’s?!’  
‘Not particularly, be a bit awkward!’

*** 

Louis stretched his legs, letting Pig run around whilst Nick went into the bathrooms and as he came out, saw some elf hats on a display outside W H Smiths and smirked to himself as he went inside.

*** 

‘Bought you something.’ Nick smiled at Louis as they got back into the car, Pig settled in the back again.  
‘Aw, babe, you shouldn’t have.’ Louis smiled, taking the bag from Nick and leaning over to give him a kiss. Opening the bag, he frowned. ‘Oh, you really shouldn’t have. A fucking elf hat?! Are you trying to piss me off?!’

Nick burst out laughing. ‘No! It just comes naturally to me! Please put it on.’ He asked.

Louis shook his head. ‘Absolutely no way.’

Nick shrugged. ‘Fine, guess we’ll have to stay here then.’  
‘Don’t be such an arse. Drive.’ Louis ordered.  
‘Only if you let me fuck you in just the elf hat later on.’ Nick bargained.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Nick. ‘Fine.’ He agreed, and as Nick hit the road again, he slid the hat onto his head, grinning over at Nick.

*** 

They were 3 hours late by the time they reached Jay and Dan’s house.

‘I’m so sorry mum, he just didn’t know how to pack the car!’ Louis laughed as Nick looked outraged at him.  
‘That’s not true!’ He started. ‘Well, ok, it is, kind of but have you seen the state of the car now?! You just shoved everything in – god knows what will fall out when we open the boot.’ He laughed, opening the back door and letting Pig shoot out of the car to stretch her little legs.

Jay laughed. ‘It doesn’t come as any surprise. You should’ve seen his childhood bedroom, the cupboards just had stuff shoved in and if you opened the doors, the whole lot fell out! Now, your parents are nearly here. Fancy a cuppa?’ She asked, herding them both inside.


End file.
